


Makes You Want to Blow the Stars From the Sky

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Maledom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Victor has always wondered if Marnie's collar is a sign that she's a freak, and he decides to make his move to find out if she is. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Makes You Want to Blow the Stars From the Sky

Marnie's fashion style all seemed pretty straightforward to Victor. The jacket, the boots, the contrasting pink dress. A cute punk girl who he always wondered if he should ask out. She was really cute, but their lives had been far too tumultuous when they first met, so he sat on it. Then, when he became champion, the obstacle became that Marnie and he were both busy with their respective duties as gym leader and champion, able to meet up sometimes, but not often enough. He wasn't ever really given the chance to ask her anything outright. Especially when it came to her collar. It had a certain 'energy' to it. It was incredibly punk rock, yes. It looked natural on her. But it also left him wondering. Why did she have on a tight collar with a little charm that looked snug and secure enough to make for a handle?

Was he just a horny, hormonal boy with his thoughts a bit too focused on how to make a perfectly innocent fashion accessory seem perverse? Victor never really had the chance to ask. He was a bit too shy to take such a ridiculous leap. But he was, at least, on an uptick in one very important category; he was spending a lot more time lately in Spikemuth. Days opened up in his schedule that let him focus on having Pokemon spars with Marnie. It was a nice change of pace, one that let him have a lot more time around her, flaunting his big champion cape, just like the one Leon wore. Victor knew that his look wouldn't be complete without one, so he went and got a cape to match with his predecessor, and flaunted it at every opportunity.

That day, things got late quickly. At least, it felt like that. In practice, time could only pass at one speed, right? But to Victor and Marnie, things got so hasty and so quick that before either knew what was happening, it was already evening, and probably a bit late for Victor to fly home. Marnie didn't even blink in offering up dinner and her foldout couch for the night. It wasn't the accommodation a champion deserved, but it was something, and he nodded, heading back to Marnie for delivered pizza and a chance to hang out. They sat around and talked, shedding a lot of the usual combative trappings of the time they spent together. It was a lot more casual, more like things were when they were traveling and focused on the road and their journeys more than on fighting each other. Sure, their 'competition' now was friendly enough, but this proved even friendlier. They could sit down and just enjoy the calm, right?

Over the course of the night, Victor found confidence. He was growing steadily better and more outgoing as he grew used to being champ, but spending a night hanging with Marnie left him oddly ready to act on his intentions. He could feel a swell of excitement and curiosity upon him; he wanted to take charge. Wanted to act on his curiosities, but when it came to how, asking her out didn't seem like the right play. Not as his eyes drew toward that choker again. Victor had questions, and he found himself opening up to the idea that he wanted to get his answers more drastically.

"Okay, here's how the couch folds out to a bed," Marnie said, coming around the side of the couch to start showing off how it unfolded, but as she did so, Victor was quickly upon her. Instead of bending forward to get at it, she found herself backed up against the wall, eyes widening a little bit under the shock and the confusion of having him upon her so firmly. "What are you doin'?" she asked, showing a surprising amount of emotion and concern for just what he was up to as he hovered over her, leering and eyeing her with an overbearing invasion of privacy and personal space. "Victor, what's the--"

A finger hooked into the charm hanging off Marnie's collar. He used it to tug her in against him, pulling her off of the wall and into a ferocious kiss. It was a bolder move than she had been expecting from him. A bolder move than Victor expected from himself. But as he dug in and started to feel this out and started to push against her, he felt himself growing bolder and more certain that this was what he needed to do. His tongue pushed into her mouth, invasive and sloppy and leaving her a shaken mess suddenly on the receiving end of all of his most voracious of attentions, and she did the only reasonable thing she could. She put her arms up around his shoulders and past his neck, and she moaned into their kiss, applying a tension to him with her body that made Victor, in turn, shove her up against the wall, still holding her by her collar.

Victor rolled with all the tension and the excitement taking him. He didn't know what to make of most of it, but he found himself ready to push into this all. Marnie's response only made him hungrier, and he didn't know exactly what to make of any of it, but he felt eager to push against these pleasures, against a wild indulgence and a lust that he craved more than anything. Her lips were just ripe for his attention, and his most shameless desires to make her give up to him were only going to get fiercer as he felt her start to press in tighter against him. As much as it made kissing her an incredible joy, it filled him with a desire to seek out other pleasures, too. TO push it harder. So he drew back from the kiss, staring her in the eye while holding to her collar.

"Finally, someone got the point," Marnie said, her voice erratic and shaky under the weight of her arousal. "Been waitin' for somebody to get the point. This collar's a handle. People stare at it a lot. They wonder, but they don't ask. I've fantasized so much about somebody draggin' made around by the collar. 'Specially you." Marnie bit her lip. "Fantasized about you takin' charge and makin' me your personal fuckmeat." The words were so much more drastic than anything Victor could have been ready for, his eyes widening as he soaked in the implications and the pressures of what was going on. Marnie just said fuckmeat. That alone had him in overdrive.

"A champion doesn't sleep on someone's fold-out couch," he told her. His leg pushed in between hers, pushing up her thighs and grinding against her under her dress, grinding against her panties and finding that they were rapidly growing wetter under this attention. "I don't think you want me to sleep in here, too. You want me in your bed. Fucking you until you can't walk after I'm done." He pulled her in tight, using the collar for leverage to get her ear against his lips as he growled, "Making you my fuckmeat."

Marnie's legs almost gave out from the arousal alone. He was in control now, and she was powerless against him. Her head nodded in clumsy, hopeless gestures of acceptance. "I want you in my room. I want you to ruin me."

"Show me to your room." Victor used her collar just like she wanted it to be used, dragging her out of the living room and down the hall. Marnie stumbled after him, having never before seen this side of Victor, but then, Victor had never seen this side of himself, either. He was in uncharted territory now, dragging Marnie along with him and doing what he could to figure out what he wanted from her as he pulled her over to her room. For her part, Marnie was so shaken that she almost forgot to say that they were getting to her room, yelping out some half-word and gesturing to the door in a fitful show of complete unraveling. Victor pulled her into the room and threw her onto the bed. Victor was not in the mood to waste time, throwing himself forward without a shred of hesitation as he climbed up onto her and began to kiss up her legs.

Everything happened so quickly. The tugging at Marnie's neck felt amazing, leaving lingering sensations in its wake. The poor punk felt dizzy, staring down at Victor as he worked his way further up her body. He wasn't slow about it. The greed and the fever he pushed forward with was all built to be her undoing, as he pushed up her body and decided to outright rip her panties off of her. One swift motion, the tear of clothes, and her panties coming off, getting tossed to the side as he shoved his face right in between her thighs, greedy and determined now in the way he shoved his way into absolute shamelessness. His head went up her dress, and his lips shoved against her pussy without restraint.

Eating Marnie out wash is idea of storming through her body. Victor seized her thighs with a tight, overbearing hold driven by his desire to make her completely lose herself. No shame, no hesitation. He was here to make her give up to him, and he didn't waste a second in resisting the pull of indulgence and desire taking him. It was a selfless gesture, a way forward that involved Marnie getting the fullest extent of his touch before he got his dick wet, but he knew it was the best way to impress her. To wear her down so thoroughly that Marnie wouldn't for even a moment be able to consider the idea that she could deal with any of this, that she had even a prayer of handling it. he was just shameless, wanting to make her his, breaking down the desperate and dizzy pressures waiting between them. By the time he got anything from her, he'd have Marnie so worn down and so overwhelmed that she'd have no choice but to melt against his touch. He knew she'd be his, knew she'd come apart at the seams. He couldn't wait.

"Fuck!" Marnie gasped. Her voice trembled with uncharacteristic fever, driven by a pleasure much too relentless and dizzy for her to have any clear idea of how to handle it. He was driven to make her his, and as his tongue worked against her mound, Marnie writhed against him, her slender legs pressing against him, rubbing up on him, doing everything she could in her fumbling, panicked expression of desire. She needed to give in to this, and she felt like she had no choice but to unravel under this all. Determination carried him forward. Everything inside of Victor begged for the chance to give in, losing all sense and all control to the voracious desire within him to let go. Every lick and kiss and caress against her mound was another chance to state his intentions. To state things he now had the courage to.

Making her moan was the most satisfying thing in the world. Victor couldn't believe he was actually in the thick of this, that underneath his touch, Marnie continued to writhe and squirm her way through the tireless, intoxicating fever of a pleasure she couldn't get enough of. He wanted to keep pushing, wondering where this could go and wondering how to make her melt under his wicked touch. Every desperate flicker of desire raging through Marnie came on with a fiercer declaration of intent, a hotter, more relentless push into all the things she didn't yet know how to handle. As shy as Victor had been about making a move on Marnie, Marnie was significantly shyer, sexually inexperience and completely overwhelmed now by the burning pressure and worry of this treatment. She had never felt anything this voracious and this wicked before, and her thoughts spiraled into a dizzy crash of pure sensation and heat as she let it all run through her, burning across her veins with fiery bliss.

Victor didn't hold back, pushing tighter into Marnie's thighs and devouring her pussy with the most ferocious and forward attentions he could muster, caring only about how nice it felt to reduce her thoughts to mush. Every indulgent second of eating Marnie out and pushing her to succumb to him felt better and better, made him ache with the hottest of delights. Pure desire and dominance held him, and he couldn't believe it was all this easy. Eating Marnie's pussy brought Victor a firm and indulgent satisfaction that kept things pushing harder, bringing with it a sharp rush of pleasures and desires that he just could not resist. Pure satisfaction lay ahead of him, and he knew he could make her his with this work, knew his efforts would push her to continue sinking into this.

Her thighs tightened against his head. "I'm gonna cum," she moaned. It didn't stop him. Didn't slow him down. Victor ate her out with such intense, certain desire, and all she could do was continue to writhe through the bizarre spectacle of ecstasy and heat. There didn't feel like a shred of sense to this, but as her hips rolled and the pleasure burned, she felt herself in the position she needed to be in, allowing Victor to blow her mind and learning just how nice it felt to give in to these pleasures. She felt ready, open now to submissions like she had never been before, and rather than fight it off or try to act like she was 'better' than this, she owned up to the spectacle, growing more panicked and excitable as he drove her to the limit and made her feel better than she understood how to process.

The sound of Marnie hitting her peak, of experiencing shaky, absolute pleasure burning through her, was more exciting and enticing than Victor could handle. He felt overjoyed, holding tightly to her and holding her down against the bed as she thrashed about atop the mattress, writhing her way through the spectacle of overwhelming pleasure with absolutely no clear sense of how to handle it all. She was a mess, but he was eagerly at her beck and call, pushing her hips down, sucking at her clit and making sure she was calling his name over and over as he brought her to this pleasure. Victor had everything he wanted, knowing that his victory was absolute as he beheld just how shaky and hopeless she had become. When Marnie went limp, she expressed a completely worn down show of complete exhaustion, frustration leaving her floored in all the most confused and hopeless of ways.

But for Victor, it was just a sign to keep going. He placed some more kisses onto her thighs, expressing himself more firmly upon her, knowing he could press this advantage harder. His hands reached for her dress, and he began to push it up her body as he squirmed his way along her.

"You already have me pantin'. How am I gonna handle you?" Marnie felt drunk on the dizzy thrills of giving in to this, her thoughts crashing as she lingered under the strange panic and worry taking her. There was no good way to deal with it all, but she beheld him in awe.

Victor ignored the remark, focusing on what he knew would butter her up for more. As he kissed along her slim form, he remarked, "Your body is perfect." He left as many kisses as he could all over her. Given the chance, he'd linger there and make them into hickeys, put in hours to mark her up as his and his alone, but for the time being, he'd settle for only kisses, pushing against her and sweeping over her with the indulgence and passion he knew would make her lose herself to this pleasure. Victor could double back around for the other things, but for the moment, he was happy to simply adore her, stopping only when he reached her small breasts, diving in to suck greedily on them and seek everything he craved most. He was an unstoppable, hungry mess pushing forward with only one goal in mind, and everything he did continued to indulge in the pleasures on offer for him, as he fell deeper into the voracious bliss of making her his.

Having her nipples sucked on and feeling Victor praise her body with such demanding fire brought Marnie closer to the wriggling, aching mess of pleasure she needed most. It was all proving to be too much for her, but Marnie felt stubborn, felt determined, felt ready to give in to the unconquerable rushes of desire that left her floored. Her body burned, and she knew only the fixating joy of surrendering to her most base desires. She had needs, and those needs focused themselves tightly onto the idea of letting herself give in. The blind, shaky expressions of desire rushing through Marnie were uncontrollable, and she just couldn't deal with these things. Any of them. She was doomed to come apart, ready to give up and fumbling blindly through a passion leaving her with little clear sense of what the hell to even make of it.

"You're makin' me feel so good," Marnie moaned. "This was the right idea." Her shaky, trembling expressions of surrender grew more drastic, grew dizzier, and Marnie didn't understand how anyone could possibly deal with these temptations, but she wanted to find out if she could chase them deeper, wanted to know how it felt to let herself go fully. Victor had a special effect on Marnie, one that rattled her to her core, and she wasn't able to contain the noise spilling from her lips, wasn't able to hold herself back from the steadily dawning rushes of pulsating bliss demanding that she just relent and accept her fate. Her hips bucked upward, a thrashing rush of desire and heat hitting her, and she was powerless against it.

She came with a rush of pure noise and desire so ferocious and so feverish that she seemed like someone else entirely. It was exactly what Victor wanted to see, as he held tightly to her and made her give up to her animal instincts. The pulse of senseless heat and desire wore her down thoroughly, left Marnie gasping out for air as she succumbed to the idea of letting it all go, and as long as she could give up to such joys, she didn't need anything else. Her body jerked back and forth in wild, shameless displays of passion, and all that Victor could do was hold her down and keep devouring her twat, using her through the pleasures lingering within her just a moment longer before he drew back, his eyes narrowing with sharp intent and desire.

"That was.... Nngh... I..." Marnie whined. 'Victor..."

"I think you're ready for my cock now," he said, pulling back from her and starting at his clothes. He undressed before Marnie's eyes as she stared dizzily u at him, as she struggled her way through the most spectacular of passions, an indulgence completely stripped of reason, and that was just how she needed to be now. "If you thought that felt good, wait until I fuck you." Marnie seemed barely able to speak just from the two orgasms he'd given her, neither of which had been anywhere near as intense as what was coming. The dizzy spectacle of her desire paled in comparison to the madness awaiting her, and she knew it. she loved it. The fact that things were about to get crazier made Marnie's body burn with desire as she watched him pull his clothes off.

But she did spit out one clear and eager remark. "Keep the cape on."

"What?"

"It makes you look powerful."

Victor wasn't about to argue with that idea, as with a wicked smirk he stripped his clothes, undoing his cape only so he could get his shirt off, before pulling it back over his shoulders and clasping it. He knelt over the gym leader in only the cape of the champion, with his big cock standing rigid at attention in front of her, ready to go all out. "How do I look?" he asked.

"Like the man I want to own me."

That was just what he wanted to hear. Victor reached for her collar again, yanking on the charm and tugging her upright, his fingers digging into her hair as he pushed his cock forward. "I already do," he told her, rammed himself into her throat and facefucking her with the most immediate vigor he could muster. Everything was just what he wanted now, as he hammered back and forth with the singular goal of making her give up to him completely. Victor cared about only one thing in the heat and the haze of this treatment, wanting to make her lose herself in beautiful, hopeless surrender to his every desire. His intentions were straightforward and brought with them a ferocious degree of shameless, greedy lust, pushing forward with spectacular carelessness and focusing only on the pleasures and the indulgence of pushing her limits. There wasn't any good reason to hold back the intensity and the desire about to take him.

But Marnie took it well. Sure, she was gagging on the cock pushing its way down her throat, showing all the normal signs of a throat struggling to handle a dick as big as his going somewhere dicks weren't supposed to go. But she also held herself with remarkable sturdiness through it all, holding strong to receive the hard slams into her mouth, accepting the pressure and taking him on with a sturdiness that caught Victor utterly off guard. He didn't stop though, hammering faster forward and doing his best to keep up a solid facefucking, making the dreams he had long waited to indulge in become a shameless, beautiful reality. "You're taking it so well," he groaned, somewhere between shock and disbelief over it, but he had to keep moving.

Marnie found the first chance she could to slip briefly away from Victor for a moment, staring at him with dizzy eyes and cooing, "I've been practicin'. I deepthroat dildos sometimes to get ready so I can be a good facefuck slut one day. And I've thought about you doin' this a lot." She confessed her hopeless desire, biting her lip and sucking down another breath before shoving forward again to take him down once more. Victor’s thrusts hastened as her words sank in for him, as he realized just how completely devoid of sense and shame she was. Marnie was a special girl on a level far above anything he had ever dealt with before, and now, it was time to act on his wildest desires, faster thrusts wearing the girl down as he explored his way into ruining her completely. His wants were out of control, desires raging with little restraint or care, and he was eager to let this all take him to new heights of indulgence.

Victor groaned and grunted through his reckless treatment of Marnie's throat. "You're the perfect slut for me," he said, tightening his hold on her and roughing her up. He could tell she wanted this dominance, could tell she wanted him to really stick it to her, and he was ready to give her that, ready to push on with blistering vigor to fuck her as hard and as righteously as he could, all in the name of sating her most hopeless and hungry passions. "Does my cock feel better than your toys did?"

Affirmative, approving moans rang out brighter as Marnie kept up the pace of fingering herself, taking him on with a sturdy sense of complete acceptance. She was eager to lose herself to this indulgence, to keep heaving about while taking him, and as he brought her hand down between her legs to toy with her needy and slick hole, her passions only escalated. Marnie was ready to do anything and everything she could to keep the pace now with this insanity, and she felt a determination rumble through her body more demanding and feverish than anything she had ever felt before. The pleasure was incredible, a pulse of heat too remarkable and too sudden for Marnie to feel capable of doing anything but letting it happen.

She fingerfucked herself to the pace of his thrusts into her throat, digits clumsily pumping into her drooling slit while spit dripped from her lips. She was in over her head in all the best ways, bringing a satisfaction to this mess that she couldn't be without now. Her head bobbed along to the cadence of his senseless thrusts, and the passion ripping through Marnie was absolutely too grand to handle, a pleasurer dizzily demanding that she give up harder, that she allow herself to break down for him. All that she understood in this compromising state was her desire to be ruled by Victor, and she operated with an outrageous confidence. One born from her 'practice' being ready, driven by the underlying intensity and fever of knowing that she had wanted this all for so very, very long. The chance to give in felt overwhelming, a reason-eclipsing crash into pleasures beyond sense, spectacular and frenzied and inexhaustible.

Victor felt as powerful as his cape made him look as he hammered forward, using her pretty mouth harder for his own pleasure. "Fucking love this," he groaned, keeping up the dizzy and desperate slams forward and subjected Marnie to everything he felt he could give in. There was no sense in holding back, his savage slams hastening their approach and pushing her into the state of desperate heat where all she could do was submit to him. The power Victor finally had over Marnie was more ferocious and fearsome than he'd been expecting to wield, but he was ruthless and shameless in his efficient use of her body, demanding more and more from Marnie as he pushed her limits, as he shoved against these dizzy passions and the brutal thrill of completely wearing her down.

The fact she was only getting off on this, touching herself and indulging harder in her most ferocious of desires, only further excited Victor. He threw himself harder into the reckless chaos driving him on, making him succumb to the brutality and the wild panic of breaking her down to her core, wanting only to make sure that she gave up fully to what he craved, that the pleasures were getting to be too much for her to handle. He was in control, powerful now in ways beyond sense, and with each reckless slam forward, he let her feel more of him, stretching her throat and subjecting her to the most unrelenting of passions, wanting to make sure he proved himself and that the vicious hunger carried him further and further along. He was close, and after so long getting her off instead of himself, it was time to break on through and break her down. He took those final, shameless slams forward, thrusting on rougher and hotter until finally, he ready to give in completely.

Drawing back most of the way out of her mouth, Victor used his tight hold on her hair to keep her mostly in place so he could fire off a messy load right down her gullet, challenging her to deal with the sheer volume of what he had waiting for her. As he erupted into the back of her throat, Marnie held tight, bracing to drink his load down and prove that she could handle him fully, taking the cum down her gullet and embracing the utter lack of shame carrying her forward. It was everything she needed, and she was ready to make the most of it, as she drank his load down, gulping his cum into her belly and expressing the shaky, senseless passion that she was ready to lose herself even deeper to. She got every drop, and when he pulled back, Marnie eagerly opened her mouth wide, head tilting back to show off how she had done so. Thanks to the fingers still rubbing away at her needy cunt, she even let loose some moans of praise and readiness.

"I love your cum so much," she whined. "And I haven't even gotten fucked yet." Drool dripped from her chin. Marnie was a mess of shaky, hopeless fascination, fixated on the man standing over her, and she couldn't help but want even more of him.

Victor used his grip in her hair to force her onto her hands and knees. She went, raising her cute butt into the air for him and whining in hopeless acceptance of these terms. There was no good way to control herself in the face of this heat, the overwhelming spectacle of surrender driving her into a strange position of complete helplessness. His hand smacked across her ass as he guided his cock toward her waiting hole, and the passion drove him into a frenzy of desire and want too merciless to grasp. This was a dream come true for both of them, and the senseless reality and truth of how badly they both needed it was simply too much. Victor slammed his way into Marnie, and he knew he was ready now to go all out from the moment he felt her.

Her pussy was incredible. Snug. Slick. Warm. Practically begging him deeper. The overwhelming sensations came on with the most unrelenting desperation. With his body burning up brightly, Victor threw himself into pounding away as hard as he could against her, embracing the pleasure and the lust he hoped would bring him everything he wanted. Shameless, brutal motions threw his hips into a disarray and a greed driven by one singular need. He was ready. In control. Powerful. Everything felt too good and too messy for him to be able to resist, and as he gave up harder to this all, it only get better, felt like the senseless greed and spectacle he needed most.

"I love you!" Marnie screamed. The sensation of his cock filling and stretching's her out evoked things that her wildest fantasies had not prepared her for. It felt real now. Felt like so much more than she’d been ready to take on, especially when the reality of how big his cock was brought down pulses of reckless heat that she didn't have a prayer against. The immediate fever of his senseless pace brought Marnie something that had her completely unable to contain herself, and she made as much noise as she could, gasping and howling out in joy as she embraced what felt now like too much to believe. It was all so good, so hopeless, and the wanton depths she fell deeper into became more than any one person could have ever dealt with. It was a spectacular rush of pure sensation, and one that left Marnie ready to give up to him completely.

The shameless slams forward bore down with rough intent and a desire to break through everything in the way of his absolute indulgence of her. This felt way too good to make sense of, and everything that Victor did was a reckless show now of pure joy. He tugged at her hair, gave hard smacks to her ass, and overall just used her like he owned her, expressing a rush of complete control and confidence meant to push her over the line, and Marnie was there to go along with it, moaning in hopeless, chaotic embrace of passions beyond sense, every bit of her body aching in the show of lustful desire and heat taking her by storm. It was chaos, but a chaos that she was ready to allow to rip her asunder.

Marnie shoved back against Victor, meeting his thrusts with a stubborn desire to give in to his every command. She felt like she was drowning in the excess and the chaos of giving in, the sweet thrill of letting go and mindlessly accepting her desires proving to be too much for the girl to handle. She needed this, and with every motion of her hips, she gave up just a bit more intently, ready to let herself lose all reason and accept that nothing could feel as good as this wicked thrill did. Passion ruled her now, and everything she did was in direct acceptance and obedience to these terms, sinking deeper in a ready show of desire and hunger. All that Marnie cared about in this state was giving up, accepting the passion ripping through her and giving in to the completely hopeless downward spiral of joy that continued burning her up. It was too much, and she wanted only to lose herself to this.

"Is it everything you wanted?" Victor asked, grunting his way through hammering into her as hard as he could. He felt like he could barely keep up with these ideas, craving the thrill of letting himself get carried away, of pushing her to succumb to him with as much demand and depravity as he could get. This was a simple thing to him now. She had baited him into this, naturally submissive and eager to be given a treat precisely like this, so if she wanted it so badly, he would have been an idiot to try and hold back. He continued to hammer his way forward, exploring the passion and the chaos of making her bend to his will. Every slam forward rattled her to her core, and he would not be held back, pushing on rougher and quicker through his greediest turns at indulgence, focusing only on the idea that what Marnie needed most was to come apart for him.

"It's even more!" she squealed, heaving about quicker under his attention, giving up to the passion and the joy of letting herself be used. The pleasure was overbearing, but she was happy to let it take her, happy to give up deeper to the grand thrill of being used like a piece of fuckmeat by Victor, just as she wanted to be. There was clear affection in the way he used her, but there was also so much vigor and aggression, so much desire to simply break her down and unravel the girl he used without a care for anything but his desire to have her. She felt so taken, so worn down, and she didn't care about what was going on, only about the joy of learning how nice it was to come undone at the seams. Victor could give her that.

Shaky gasps of joy rang out brighter, and as the pressures rose to be such an out of control wreck that she couldn't handle any of it, Marnie didn't try to fight it. "Cum in me, cum in me!" she screamed. "Cum inside! My body belongs to you, and I want you to mark my womb with your cum!" This was too much in all the best ways, and Marnie was happy to come apart, happy to be thrown into disarray and ferocious, plunging ecstasy. The best orgasm of her life was the one she found in letting Victor wear her down like this, and she didn't care about restraint now. Only about how nice it felt to be broken in two.

This was a more fulfilling win for Victor than even beating Leon was, as he slammed forward, his cock claiming the snug hole begging for his attention. The pleasure was unreal, and the overbearing pulse of reckless want and heat invoked something brutal and relentless. Erupting inside of her with an even bigger load of cum, Victor took the idea of marking her womb as his property very seriously, and pumped her full of something that she'd never be able to ignore, sending her into a fitful rush of screaming, dizzy joy that ensured she was a complete wreck, and proud of it. Marnie wore that reality on her sleeve, and she came undone with the shakiest, most brilliant of indulgences, ready to accept what she was and ready to give herself fully to the endeavor of being his.

Victor drew out of her slowly. "That was so fucking good."

"That was the best fuck anyone's ever gonna give me," she moaned.

Victor brought his hand down across her ass. Harder than any of the others, driven by a swift and stern warning. "I'm the only one who's ever going to fuck you," he said, voice tight and harsh. "Remember that."

"Right, I'm sorry," she whined. "You own me now. I'd never want to fuck anyone else. Your cock is a dream come true, and that was amazing."

"And I'm not even out of breath." Victor rolled Marnie around, seeing the shock play out on her face as he leaned down upon her. She could do nothing but behold him spreading her legs out and ramming into her twat, forcing wild gasps from her lips as she surrendered herself to the inevitable thrills of what Victor promised. He went for kisses and grabs at her body, and all Marnie could do was lie there in total acceptance. Victor owned her, so if he wanted her to go now, she'd go now. She'd do it until he was done, even if she wasn't sure he could be 'done' given his performance so far.  
*****************************  
Marnie woke up sore, covered in cum, and far too late. She had no regrets about any of it, whining under the dizzy and delirious heat of what they had done. It was a lot, but the decadent fever was something that held her tight, left her eager and relieved about all she had done as she rose up from the bed and tried to stumble her way slowly out of bed, only for her legs to give up entirely. She hit the floor, grunting on impact as the realization washed over her that she had been fucked so hard her legs stopped working. Just as like she wanted.

Victor perked up immediately, revealing that he had been waiting for that. "Looks like you're going to have to stay in bed all day," he said, offering his hand to help pull Marnie up and back into bed, only for him to immediately pin her down and begin mating pressing his new plaything. "You can call out when my morning wood is down, and we can spend all day together."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
